


The Alice Council

by HikikomoriNoAria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Good Parent Grisha, Good Uncle Kenny, Mentions of Kuchel Ackerman - Freeform, Multi, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purebred and half-bred, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sadly no Kuchel, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampires, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolves, child!levi, dude i almost forgot, no, no paedophile, parenting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriNoAria/pseuds/HikikomoriNoAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wonderland is the land of Creatures and Beast. Spread vast as a continent. Stand alone and separated from the human's civilization. A pact in Ancient time made to divide them from the humans and end unjust massacres. The whole Wonderland is lead by a figure much revered like the King in Human's world. The Alice who leads what have come to be known as 'The Alice Council'.</p><p>The Alice is chosen by the guidance of the moon. A title bestowed to a warrior of purest heart and strongest conviction. To Rule. To Lead. To Care. Simply as the meaning of the title suggested.</p><p> </p><p>or that story where Levi is rescued and trained by Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alice Council

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> (pretend i don't have anything to update)

Run

He had to run

Just run. Away. He needed to gain distance.

The fledgling kept his speed. He ran past bushes and trees alike, paying no attention to the small cuts and bruises that it gave him from running wildly without choosing his path. He couldn’t. The only thing in his mind was to _gain distance_.

 _As far as you can, Son!_ He remembered his mother’s last message.

A whimper escaped him, same with the tears that started as a burning from the corner of his eyes. But he kept running. Pass the walls of his residence, pass the dark forest, and pass his tears. He needed to soak in the moonlight. _GAIN DISTANCE_

 

A howl, loud and ringing from a distance behind him sent a chill running down his spine. He ran faster if that was even possible. He was desperate. Desperate and felt almost hopeless. He wanted to just stop and receive whatever cruelty those people back in what used to be his home wanted to inflict on him. He wanted his mother. He wanted his uncle to come home.

 

_But mother is gone. Uncle is somewhere far away for sure. I’m alone now._

 

Another whimper, more stray tears, a hiccup, but he kept pace. If he’s going down, then might as well while he at least try to honor his mother’s request.

 

The forest broke into a clearing, sloping up and forming a hill just ahead. Hope flared within him and he headed to the peak of the hill. As soon as he got past the forest, he moonlight hit him and his skin burst in black fur. Bones starting to rearrange and by the time he reached the peak, he was already on all four, paws with great claws, eyes bright ice blue mirroring the moon. He could hear his pursuer clearer. The form gave him all the advantage of the beast part of himself.

 

He took a deep deep breath and exhaled them in a loud howl. A battle cry. A call of sorrow and vengeance.

He was still a pup but he was a purebred pup. He knew of himself. Knew what he was capable of. His mother might want him to escape, but he was born to fight. He will fight.

 

He soaked the moonlight while walking in circle, paws leaving marks on the earth, creating runes. Coaxing the moon to bestow him more power. And true to words of ancient tale, the moon is a benevolent seer. Moonlight flood around him, warm and empowering. Giving him strength, embracing his loss, and giving him leverage. He grew a half time bigger than his original form.

 

A growl sounded from behind him. Four adult wolves and two human hunters behind the trees at the edge of the clearing. The wolves hot blooded as they were, run straight for him. Eager for blood. He readied his stance. As soon as the first wolf was within distance, he leaped to the air and lashed out his claws. It caught his first enemy just shy from its shoulder, he dug deep, used it as an anchor and before his enemy even try to escape, he sunk is teeth to its throat, clutching with strong jaw, pulling then ripped it in process. He jumped away, and turned his head behind in time to catch another wolf’s paw with his jaw, clenching tight tight tight until he felt the bone gave up and with surprising strength swung the wolf almost twice his size leaping in the air only to crash to a tree with sickening crunch. The two wolves left attacked him on the same time, his lack of battle experience showing as he was late to response and deflect. One of the wolves managed to bite into his back the other clawed his shoulder. He yelped and jumped away.

The humans that were hiding in the trees saw the opportunity and shoot.

He never encountered a gun fight before, much less in one, he was just a pup. When the bullets dug in his wounded shoulder and somewhere between his ribs, he howled in pain. Confused. Losing his concentration.

He sensed danger. But he won’t submit.

The wolves that have been avoiding the line of fire started running towards him. He readied himself once more, he won’t show weakness. He will fight.

Just as the wolves were about to reach him, a shadow loomed over him and something knocked the two wolves away to opposite direction. Before the wolves gathered their being, the persons, he finally registered, drove swords to their chest in quick motions before severing their head. The shadow above him was actually from a person too, as he never heard of their steps, he was sure they weren’t human, looming in regal atmosphere. The moonlight seemingly hallowing above the hood covered head. The only visible trait was their eyes glowing red and gold.

 

 _“Bring me the humans.”_ The figure said in a voice that carried a growl. It gave him shivers and he whimpered, smell of fear faintly coming from him.

The figure moved to stand in front of him. Blocking his view but he managed to see past him, two other persons, different from the ones who killed the wolves, walking towards them while dragging the humans that shot him. They tossed the humans to their feet.

“Their guns were loaded with silver bullets” one of the persons said. It was a feminine voice.

The figure started with the human on his left. Levi couldn’t see what the figure did but the human was raised to dangle in the air.

“Please. Please don’t kill me. I promise I won’t come here again,” said the human.

From the choked sound the human made, he realized the figure held the human by his throat.

_“Your words mean nothing, Human. You are but one of many. We shall not show mercy.”_

 

He heard the sound of choking garble, the creaking of bones, the final crunch and the limp human was tossed away. The figure had crushed the human’s neck.

 

The remaining human had started to crawl away, but the figure took the gun from the previous human and shot the human on his shoulder.

The human cried in pain while kept pleading ‘No, no, no, please don’t kill me’

_"This shall be a message to those who govern you, Human. Of the fates of those who hurt one of us."_

And before the human said anything else, the figure gave another shot to the chest with finality. He noticed that the shots were positioned just like his wound.

A short silence, then as though a bubble just burst, the air shifted.

“Bring their corpses to the gate. Let the humans collect them” said the figure.

The other four persons nodded.

Finally, the figure turned their attention to him. The figure kneeled in front of him, making him aware that he had curled to the ground.

“Forgive me, Dear son of Kuchël. I was late. My condolence for your mother”

He was once again made aware of his loss. He whimpered then the moonlight shimmering around him, allowing him to turn back into his human form. A sob escaped him when the transformation was complete.

The figure moved, while making shushing sound. Telling him ‘it’s okay’ when he finally let himself cried in earnest, calling out towards his mother now one with the moon spirit. The figure cradled him to their chest and he noticed the scent. A dominant. Of vampire bred. The purest scent reached him. It smelled like the forest. And the moon if it made any sense. It’s calming and soon his cries turned quiet, only his tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“These wolves are half-bred, Alice. They seemed to be part of a mercenary group. There was some sort of marking near the neck.” A male voice said.

“This proved our suspicion. This kind of attack is increasing in number. The humans have somehow pulled more half-bred to hunt purebred creatures and beasts alike. We need to take more offensive measure.”

“I’m aware” he, the figure, only said.

But his focus was not to the conversation but to the name, the title that was said to the man cradling him. _Alice_

Realization dawned on him, making him pull away his head to look up to see the face of the figure. He looked in awe at the red and gold iris of the eyes focusing on him.

“Gather the council.” He said.

 “What about the kid?” someone from behind him said.

“He’s coming with me. I shall be his guardian until his uncle come for him… your name is Levi, is it not?”

Levi belatedly realized he was addressed. “Ye, yes” his voice sounded so small.

“Come with me, Levi. I will stay with you until your uncle come home,” Alice said softly.

Levi could only nod numbly, still in awe to have met the person on the apex of the Wonderland.

Seeing his reaction, Alice pursed his lips, like he was thoughtful. The person behind him snickered, somehow finding Levi’s reaction funny. Still, he then let a small smile grace his face under the hood. He put a strong forearm beneath Levi’s bum, his other hand warm on Levi’s back. Alice raised him from the ground and kept him near his chest, he let Levi rest his head on his shoulder. Though, Levi just kept staring at his face from the side.

“He’s still looking at you, it’s like he’s in love on the first sight with you”

“Shut up, Jean”

Another snicker.

 

_It’s the Alice Council._

_He was saved by the Alice Council._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I simply wanted an excuse to call Eren 'Alice' :v


End file.
